Planet of the Apes (Reboot Trilogy)
Rise of the Planet of the Apes *Bright Eyes - Shot by a security guard, on Jacobs' orders. *''Charles Rodman ''- Died of Alzheimers in his sleep. *'Dodge Landon '- Electrocuted to death and killed instantly after Caesar sprayed him with a fire hose. *Robert Franklin - Killed by the ALZ-113 virus after Koba exposed him to the drug. *Wolfie - Shot by a helicopter gunner on Jacobs' orders. *'John Hamil' - Killed when Buck caused the Helicopter to crash. *''Buck ''- Shot by Hamill with a pistol and dies peacefully after sacrificing himself to save Caesar. *'Steven Jacobs'- Falls to his death after Koba knocked the wreckage off the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge into the ocean below. *Douglas Hunsiker - Killed by the ALZ-113 virus after being infected. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * Grizzly Bear - Impaled through the back of the neck and killed by Koba with a spear. *'Terry' - Shot by Koba with McVeigh's assault rifle. *'McVeigh' - Shot by Koba with his own assault rifle. *'Carver '- Beaten up to death by Koba. *''Foster ''- Possibly killed off-screen by the apes after Koba blamed Caesars apparent death on the humans. *''Kemp'' - Possibly killed off-screen by the apes after Koba blamed Caesars apparent death on the humans. *''Ash ''- Hurled to his death off the edge of a balcony by Koba after refusing to kill humans. *Finney - Blown up by Dreyfus. *Werner - Blown up by Dreyfus. *'Dreyfus '- Commits suicide by blowing himself up in order to destroy the tower the ape army are on. *'Koba '- Dropped to his death off of a building by Caesar in revenge for starting a war and murdering countless apes. War for the Planet of the Apes * John McCullough - Shot in the head by Wesley after being infected with the Simian Virus sometime prior to the film * Rod Wilson - Shot with arrows by Ape Warriors. *'Lang' - Bashed to death by Blue Eyes *'Travis' - Bashed to death by Rocket * Blue Eyes ''- Shot in the head by Wesley with an assault rifle. * ''Cornelia - Shot in the head by Wesley with an assault rifle. * Winter - Suffocated by Caesar. * Luca ''- Stabbed in the chest by an Alpha Omega Soldier with a bayonet rifle. * Spear - Died of starvation after being strapped to a cross by Alpha Omega Soldiers. * Percy - Shot in the head by the Colonel with a pistol. * '''Boyle' - Pulled down a tunnel by Maurice. * Colonel J. Wesley McCullough '- Shot himself with his own pistol after being infected with the Simian Virus. * '''Preacher '- Blown up by Red with a grenade launcher. * 'Red '- Shot in the head by Gunner with a pistol for double-crossing and killing Preacher. * '''Gunner - Incinerated alongside the remaining Alpha Omega soldiers when Caesar destroyed the wall by blowing up a nearby gas tank. * ''Caesar - ''Shot in the chest by Preacher with a crossbow and succumbs to his wounds. Category:Movies Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Aliens